Pattern matching based on a normalized correlation coefficient is very important processing for checking image quality, and high-speed processing is also needed in such procedures. On the other hand, the normalized correlation coefficient technique needs complicated calculations such as an integration of an input data and a template data and a division of the integrated result divided by a standard deviation. As a result, the necessity of using Large Scale Integration (LSI) fabrication for the normalized correlation coefficient is high.